xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shayera Thal(Hawkwoman)
A member of the Justice League. Physical appearance Hawkwoman's most distinguishing features are the giant wings on her back. She wears a costume matching colors with Hawkman's, but lacking most armor. She also dons a golden breastplate, leaving the top of her torso bare, and a black skirt with dark red plating. Her arms were wrapped in black and dark red cloth, with extra padding around the shoulders. She also wears knee-high greaves. Her helmet is less elaborate than Hawkman's, featuring only two brown wings facing outward. It allows her red hair to flow out the back. Her primary weapon is a large spiked mace made of Nth metal. History Hawkman and Hawkwoman started operating as heroes in 2004, and were inducted in the Justice League in 2004. Hawkwoman arrived at the site of the destroyed Cadmus facility with the rest of the League. She helped secureBlockbuster. After mutated plant creatures sprouted up all over the world, Hawkwoman helped fight the one in Metropolis. Hawkwoman helped destroy the fifth ice fortress. Hawkwoman attended a Justice League meeting concerning expansion of the League. She responded favorably to Wonder Woman's suggestion of including more women. Hawkwoman was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Manand Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Hawkwoman welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience.12 In the time she was enthralled, the Light used her and five other Leaguers to attack Rimbor. For sixteen hours, they went on a rampage and told all present to beware the Justice League and Earth. When Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow came to the satellite and Klarion discovered they weren't under mind control, he summoned the six heroes that were on a mission back to the base. Hawkwoman knocked out Black Canary with her mace. When the Team arrived, she fought Robin and Wolf. When the latter pinned her down, Robin used cure-tech on her.13 After Gamma Squad saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Hawkwoman arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team.14 After John Stewart deliberated with the Guardians of the Universe, it was decided that the six wanted Leaguers would travel to Rimbor to defend themselves before the High Court. Hawkwoman would not have to face it alone, as Hawkman chose to accompany her. Hawkwoman watched on as Superman pleaded his case to the Tribune.15 Hawkwoman and the other Leaguers were found guilty of all charges and taken away. Superboy, Miss Martian and Adam Strange arrived in court, presented new evidence and argued the Tribunal should reverse its decision. After further deliberation, the charges against Hawkwoman and the Leaguers were dropped and they were released from custody.16 As Hawkwoman and the other Leaguers walked the streets of Rimbor, ready to return to Earth, Vandal Savage broadcast a message through holographic monitors, declaring Earth off limits to alien invasion. Superman was skeptical about Savage's threat, but then Batman pointed to a giant satellite, the Warworld, passing through Rimbor. The League finally arrived at Mount Justice, Hawkwoman among them. The mountain was in ruins, and Superman wondered whether they were already too late in dealing with the invasion that embroiled the Earth before and during their absence. Members of the Team descended from the heavens, acting as a welcoming committee. Batman asked Aqualad, who in their last meeting was still a traitor, what happened there. Aqualad reassured them that the crisis has passed, but not without loss.16 Episodes *102. "Fireworks" (Part 2) (no lines) *''Young Justice'' #2: "Monkey Business" (illusion) *114. "Revelation" (no lines) *116. "Failsafe" (illusion, no lines) *122. "Agendas" *125. "Usual Suspects" (no lines) *126. "Auld Acquaintance" *201. "Happy New Year" (no lines) *202. "Earthlings" (photograph) *203. "Alienated" (no lines) *210. "Before the Dawn" (flashback, no lines) *215. "War" (no lines) *219. "Summit" (photograph) *220. "Endgame" (no lines) Background in other med *Hawkwoman is the wife of Hawkman. She is often confused with the better-known Golden Age Hawkgirl (Shiera Saunders-Hall) and Silver Age Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol). c91b34e35dcbfca3d6ad94db497d87e7.PNG A459E414-CD3F-443D-A1EE-7CA5FC2B168F.png Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1062.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1061.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1055.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1043.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1042.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1041.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1034.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1029.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 1014.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0933.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0932.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0931.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0930.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0929.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0928.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0927.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0913.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0910.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0909.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0907.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0148.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0147.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0146.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0145.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0144.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0143.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0139.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0134.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0133.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0117.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0116.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0115.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0097.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0096.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0095.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0094.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0089.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0088.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0087.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0086.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0085.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0084.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0083.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0082.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0081.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0075.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0074.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0073.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0064.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0063.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0062.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0061.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0060.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0059.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0051.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0050.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0049.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0950.jpg Young Justice Season 3 Episode 14 0949.jpg Category:DC Universe Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:Justice League Category:Flight Category:Slave Category:Most Wanted List Category:Wings Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Super Hero Category:Immigrants Category:Thanagarian Category:Apokolips